


Hand Shape

by that_enbyleaf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I know how to use the site though, Idk this is a made up random oneshot so, Jealousy i guess?, Not really a oneshot just a random story i made, This is my first time actually uploading something so give me a moment to get used to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_enbyleaf/pseuds/that_enbyleaf
Summary: Regret always follows close behind.A/N (2/21/21): I've ended this story and I don't know if I'll be continuing it. ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger (?) so if that bugs you don't start this!





	1. Lace Gloves Can Ruin Careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April hates the shape of her hands, and for a good reason.

April hated the shape of her hands.

"Your hands are too long." So? April remembers seeing another girl with a similar hand shape to hers. She's pretty sure her name was Jenna.

Yea, _Jenna Nelson_.

That woman looked **ethereal** walking down the runway. Her attire always complimented her skin tone, the patterns painted with makeup rippling across her tan skin. She remembers the last time she saw Jenna. It was at a modeling gig in Paris; she had just arrived with her sister, Irene, and was ready to collapse after a lengthy 33 hours of traveling. She couldn't, of course, she had a shoot to make; her sister had work. "Here's your outfit, April. Good luck at the shoot." Irene handed April her outfit before speeding off.

Right. **The outfit.** April had been **dreading** having to wear this for days. The gown was bulky with an unnecessary shoulder poof that continually scratched at her neck. The sparkling, golden fabric made her skin itch, and if April was honest, it was one of the most uncomfortable garments she had ever worn in her time as a model. And the gloves; boy did she _hate_ those gloves.

They were pretty, yes, but the lace was extremely uncomfortable. A spiderweb-like design rested on the edge of the wrist, making the gloves look more like cobwebs. On top of that, they showed off the hands.

Yes. _April's hands_.

The modeling managers often criticized her hand shape. Her damn hand shape had led her to lose this job. It couldn't have just been the hand shape; there had to have been something else, right? If she remembers correctly, she and Jenna had hand shapes that were almost identical. What could have ticked them off so much they felt the need to fire her?

Was it the way she looked? Did she change too much for their liking? Perhaps it was the weight gain or the way her energy had been lacking lately. But she can fix these things if she works hard enough. Work out a little bit, get more sleep; it would be easy!

But it wasn't.

"April, I don't think you understand. We are firing you." The voice of Mia, one of her best friends at the company, came through the phone. If they got Mia for it, it had to be true. But it couldn't be. She couldn't have been getting fired. And all for the shape of her _hands_. Why point out her hands to fire her? Why not just tell her what was wrong? Did they want **younger** people? April wasn't that old; she was only 19. Maybe she'll find out in the future.

April never found out the real reason.

**Word Count:** 446

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm going to do with this, but we'll see!


	2. Resentment (Part 2 to Hand Shape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia knows resentment better than anyone else, but it wants her to fire her best friend. Resentment has helped her in the past, so why should she argue?

"I want her gone by tomorrow."

"You want her **what**?"

"You heard me."

Mia understood resentment. She knew jealousy better than anyone else. Resentment had always been her friend, someone that Mia could confide in her thoughts; Mia _never_ regretted its advice. She took its voice rather seriously; resentment had helped her in the past. Resentment had led her to where she was; she was in a position of power. Why should Mia not listen to it?

"R, are you sure this is a good move?"

"Well, you want to get revenge, don't you? You want to move up, don't you?"

_Revenge_. It was such a sweet yet sour word. Mia had been waiting for this moment for years. Her resentment knew what was best, right? If she followed its advice, everything would be ok; she would get what she wanted, even if that meant hurting others in the process.

"I'll call her tonight and tell her she's getting let go."

Mia could feel her resentment, whom she called "R" for convenience, become satisfied.

"After her, you've only got one more."

"Patience, R, I'll need time. Young is my friend, so bumping her is going to hurt for a little while."

Mia picked up the phone sitting on the desk in front of her, muttering curses when the wire became tangled. Dialing her friend's number, she ran over what she would say.

"Oh, Mia, what can I do for you?"

That voice. Mia always appreciated the way her friend spoke to her. It was never without respect, a respect that no one else had for her. What was she doing; she couldn't fire her.

"Hold on, dear, I need to grab something first."

"Ok, I'll be here."

Mia muted the phone before leaning back into her office chair.

"You can do this. Just say the words."

She knew she had to do it; R knew best, right? She picked up the phone and unmuted it before uttering the words.

"You're getting fired."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Mia was getting impatient.

"You heard me. I want you out before tomorrow's shoot."

Silence again. Mia should give the girl time; she just lost her dream job after all.

"Ok, Mia, funny prank. Now, what did you-"

**"April, I don't think you understand. We are firing you."**

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Is this because of my hands?"

"Yes. I'll be hanging up now. Come get your stuff tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and placed it back on the shelf. She had done it. 

"Good job, dear. You're getting _closer_."

And she smiled. Resentment had helped her once again; she had climbed up the ladder of power once again.

April Young was officially out of the company, and Mia didn't feel one shred of regret.

**Word Count:** 475

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing summaries but I tried.


	3. Red Dress (Part 3 to Hand Shape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should wear red more often."

"You should wear red more often."

A comment Jenna was more than used to receiving. Her colleagues frequently complimented her on how she and the color are perfectly matching.

"Really, red again?" Her stylist handed over yet another red outfit.

"What can I say, dear; you've always been beautiful in red." The makeup brush moved across Jenna's face, spreading a pale, pink blush over her cheek.

"Now go get dressed, or you'll be late for the shoot." The makeup artist exited the room, leaving her to change. Jenna put the clothing on and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She found the outfit quite fitting; red suited her skin tone well. The hairstylist had wrapped up her dark brown locks into a braided bun, fastening it shut with bobby pins. The dress "reflected" her personality in a way. It was a sleeveless red dress that ended at her ankles matched with a pair of red velvet pumps. But then there was the ring.

Yes, the _ring_.

It was a gold banded ring with a ruby in the middle.

"Be careful, dear; that ring is supposedly haunted." There were many rumors of the haunted ruby ring telling of people's emotions personifying themselves. One woman had her anger turned alive, and it drove her mad.

Her coworker Mia had gifted it to her as a birthday present. It was pretty; Jenna liked the look.

After all, they were only **children's tales.**

**Word Count:** 241

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I did with this but here we are! Very short.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really random story and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with it.


End file.
